Over the Hearts
by fuyuOkamix
Summary: This is a crossover between Over the Hedge and Kingdom Hearts OTH It fits perfectly. :D . It starts out with RJ and our three heroes and a bit of trouble. Enjoy!


_The three heroes; Sora, Donald, and Goofy we're off to seal another keyhole somewhere in a new world that recently revealed itself. What new adventures will await them?_

Donald was leaning on the edge of his seat staring out to the new world. "Hey Sora" He called "look! There's a new world over there!" Sora smiled. "Wow, it looks…umm…" he couldn't think of anything "Well what's it called?" He asked towards Goofy. Goofy squinted at the radar "Uhh, the radar thingy-ma-jig says it's "Sublurbiga."

"That says "Suburbia" Goofy." Donald corrected with hands on his hips.

"Ah-hyuck! Right, a-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Sora stood up from his chair

"Well guys, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He shouted eager to head out.

"Not just yet!" Donald shouted. "AHH!!!" Sora fell down in surprise. "Why not?" He disappointedly asked.

"This is a special world" Donald began "we need to change our appearances with a little Donald magic. I'll change our looks once we land."

"Couldn't ya just do that without telling us, Donald?" Goofy pointed out. Donald just sat there like a sitting duck.

"Well no more dilly and dallying, let's go!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"O-okay buddy rest easy, alright cause I'm on it!" A raccoon with a blue golf bag called out to a bear. "In a week from now we're gonna be laughing about this thing, huh?" he forced himself to laugh "Laughing! A-ha…haha." He bumped his head against a vending machine feeling grievance, then something fell in the machine. He reached inside and pulled out a bag of chips. He growled at it angrily and then just started walking away sighing. Then a light beamed down in front of him, he quickly hid behind a bush and waited to see what's going on. Moments later, the light faded and now standing where the light was; were three animals looking around the new world they're in.

"Whoa! Look at me" Sora examined himself. "I'm a raccoon!" The raccoon behind the bush, was watching from a distance. "Of course you're a raccoon." He thought in a 'no duh' kind of tone.

"And I'm a duck!" Donald shouted not that surprised.

"I'm uh… uh…" Goofy examined himself but didn't know what he was. "Somethin' spiky…"

"A hedgehog." Donald assisted. "Oh, right! A-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

"Did they hit their heads or something?" the raccoon thought to himself "Maybe I can use their help."

"Hmm…" Sora scoped the area "Where are we?" He finally said "We're certainly not near civilization, that's for sure." Just then Heartless pop out of nowhere, everyone jumped back in surprise including the hidden raccoon. "Whoa, never seen those kinds of animals." He noted under his breath.

"Heartless!" Donald took out his magic wand ready for a battle. Goofy took out his battle shield and Sora summoned his Keyblade.

_**INFORMATION: Defeat the Heartless!**_

Sora jumped forward attacking a heartless that resembles a tree *Living Tree*; Donald casts thunder and defeats a number of flying bird like heartless *Croow*, and Goofy used Tornado to defeat a few small heartless *Shadow*. With every heartless they vanquished, they doubled in numbers, the three heroes we're surrounded.

"Aww… give us a break." Sora complained. "We're out numbered!" Goofy covered his eyes. "Somebody help us!" Donald yelled. Sora, Donald and Goofy had their backs against each other sitting down completely exhausted, the heartless showed no mercy and lunged towards them. Then a red boomerang circled around the three rapidly defeating all the heartless effortlessly.

"Whoa." Sora looked around in awe. "Wow…" Donald joined in, Goofy was amazed "Oooh…" Then out of the bush came the raccoon who was watching our heroes. He put his boomerang back into his golf bag while strutting forward, "You guys alright?" He spoke confidently.

"We are now, thanks." He stood up. "I'm Sora." He moved his paw over to Donald "this is Donald" and then moved it to Goofy. "and this is Goofy."

"Hiya!" Goofy waved his paw wider than it needed to be.

"Pleased to meet you." Donald bowed. "Who might you be?"

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm RJ." He began "Now I couldn't help but notice you guys might be in need of some help, and I just might be able to help you." He smiled hoping they'd say yes.

"Wow, really? Thanks that'd really be a big he-ahh!" Donald pulled his head to his and whispered

"Sora, this guy's a bit shady. I think we should leave." He tugged him towards a different direction from where RJ was standing. "Why? I THINK we should stay. What makes you feel that he's shady?"

"Well" Donald began "He just saved random strangers, and offered us help right off the bat." He concluded. "Well, he saw us in need and is kind enough to donate his time to help us. Besides he SAVED us, we would have been goners if it wasn't for him, we owe him but he's helping us some more." Donald thought for a while. "We have to return the favor sooner or later." Sora said after a while.

"Well?" RJ asked slightly impatient.

"Lead the way RJ." Donald finally agreed.

"Thought you might never ask." RJ joked "Come on, let's go!" He led them down the road they were next to, and RJ made a few stops. He ran on the road and picked up a flat tube of 'Spuddies' and sighed disappointedly. Then a truck honked its horn and was racing towards him.

"Look out!" Sora yelled. RJ ducked and dodged the truck.

"Gwarsh" the three ran to RJ "that was a close one." RJ spots leftovers on a bench and tried desperately to find any food. Sora left a bit sorry that he had to do this for a living. He even checked in the garbage can which tipped over. "Are you hungry, RJ?" Sora asked. RJ looked at him,

"Hungry?" He repeated "Well, yeah. Just a bit." He lied.

"Gwarsh, I wish we could help." Goofy thought out loud. RJ did some thinking of his own,

"Hmm… May be you guys can, But it's pretty dark, why don't we find a place to rest first?" He suggested.

'We're probably gonna be attacked by more heartless, but I don't wanna rest here.' Sora thought then replied, "Sure, why not?"

"Oh brother…" Donald sighed. Sora ignored him and followed RJ, everyone noticed a big billboard.

"_**Welcome to Suburbia!"**_

They all ran through a gap in a fence and entered Subrubia. RJ climbed up the first tree he came across and laid down on one of its branches. "We'll stay here for the night gang." He called down at them.

Donald looked around, "Uhh… couldn't we find a place that's a bit more comfortable." He asked rudely.

"Donald!"Sora and Goofy yelled at him. "Sorry, but this is the only thing that's available, it's either here or nowhere. Take your pick." He used his bag as a pillow and a newspaper as a blanket. Donald pouts but eventually flew up the tree. Sora and Goofy followed and found a few spots.

"Good night everyone." Goofy said with a yawn. Sora replied with a simple"Night."


End file.
